


Wait, Who is Proposing?

by AJenno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyone has a secret they know, Except Derek and Stiles apparently, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sterek, surprise proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: Stiles and Derek love each other very much. Fluffy, sappy, established, tooth-rotting fluff love. So obviously, after being together a while, marriage is often the next step. But what happens when they both have the idea to propose? (AKA Everyone except Derek and Stiles know who is really proposing)





	Wait, Who is Proposing?

**Author's Note:**

> I like fluff, okay? I love fluffy sap and I love proposals. So obviously I had to combine the two for the 12DaysofSterek. I regret nothing at all.

“Stiles.” There was a grumble, and Derek smiled affectionately at his slumbering lover. “Stiles, you need to wake up. Your alarm went off five minutes ago and you told your dad you’d meet with him for breakfast before you go to your meeting.”

“Five more minutes.” Stiles muttered, trying to burrow further into his pillow. Well technically it was Derek’s pillow. Stiles tended to steal Derek’s as soon as Derek got out of bed. 

“You have fifteen minutes to shower, change, and get out of here.” Derek informed him and when there was no response, Derek sighed. “The things I do for love.” He murmured, before crawling on to the bed, moving the comforter and sheets off of Stiles. Derek took a moment to admire Stiles’ naked backside before leaning down to kiss the back of Stiles’ neck. “You have to get up, handsome. You know your dad will give you crap for being late.” Stiles muttered something, and Derek smirked. “I guess I have no choice then.”

Five seconds later, Stiles yelped as he jolted awake, glaring at Derek, rubbing his ear. “Seriously Der, did you just give me a wet willy? Gross, dude.”

“Hey, we said we’d use those in case of emergency, remember? You did it to me the other morning, so I don’t want to hear it.”

“Waking me up with a wet willy is not an emergency, Derek. Never, not under any circumstances, okay?”

“Not even when you’re going to be late meeting your dad for breakfast?”

Stiles glanced at the bedside clock and his eyes widened. “Shit!” He scrambled off the bed, ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. A moment later, the door opened again, and Stiles came over to where Derek was sitting on the bed. “I almost forgot.” Stiles leaned over to kiss Derek, soft and sweet. “Good morning. I love you.”

At this point, Derek wasn’t even surprised at the way his heart skipped around Stiles. “Good morning, and I know.”

Stiles laughed. “Please don’t turn me on with Star Wars right now.” He teased then raced back into the bathroom to shower. 

Ten minutes later, Stiles was racing out the door and Derek was smiling like a fool, reaching for his phone. “Cora?” He asked after the call connected. “Yeah, he’s gone. How’s everything looking? Really? Perfect. Keep me updated. I appreciate it. Love you too, Sis.” He hung up, then looked around the kitchen before nodding to himself, knowing he still had quite a bit to do before that evening. It was time to get to work.

“And then the guy has the nerve to have me “prove” myself to him. He didn’t like the idea of a “human” leading training on a group of werewolves.” Stiles told his dad, as they sat at the local Beacon Hills diner twenty minutes after Stiles had left the house.

“Should I be worried about how badly you beat his ass?”

Stiles grinned. “Well, I think I stomped on his pride more than anything else honestly.”

“What did you do to the guy?”

“I “proved” myself to him. Told him to come at me and deflected his attacks both with and without my magic.” Stiles said, grin widening. “Let’s just say he hasn’t been a smart ass to me since.”

“I wonder why.” Sheriff Stilinski muttered before speaking again after taking a sip of his coffee. “I’m glad the FBI was willing to open a Supernatural branch to its agency.”

“It was a smart move. We’ve helped with a lot of cases already and everyone is beginning to integrate beautifully. Speaking of integrating though, were you able to talk to Scott?”

“Of course. What do you take me for?”

“My dad?”

“Smart ass. Yes, I talked to Scott. Yes, everything is set. Yes, I see that look in your eyes. Quit worrying.” The Sheriff glanced at his wrist watch and frowned. “Didn’t you say your meeting is at nine today?”

“Yeah, why?” Stiles asked before looking at his own watch, eyes widening. “Why am I late for everything today?” He exclaimed, throwing a couple of bills on the table. “Sorry, gotta run dad. Love you!” He called out, heading for his car.

“Stiles! I told you it was my treat today…And he’s gone.” Sheriff Stilinski muttered, before laughing. His son was a quirky guy, but he wouldn’t have him any other way. 

On the other side of town…

“The grey looks good on you. Nice choice. I approve.” Lydia smiled at Derek as the two of them stood in front of a dressing room mirror, Derek adjusting the sleeves of the suit jacket he had put on. “Honestly, I don’t know why your sister told me to tag along. Not that I mind, but she made it seem like you’d make terrible choices if you didn’t have a helping hand. What are you doing for the tie?”

“I was thinking black?”

Lydia hummed for a moment before shaking her head. “Too safe. You’re doing black slacks, grey suit jacket, and a white button up. You need some color. Give me a second.” She walked off, coming back a couple of minutes later with a red tie. “Here you go. This will work.” She handed it over before checking her phone. “I have to run. I’m meeting Stiles and Allison.” At the look Derek gave her, she laughed. “I’m not going to tell him I was with you. I know how to keep secrets.”

“Right, sorry. I don’t mean to insult you. I just—”

“You didn’t insult me. I know you’re nervous.” Lydia smiled, patting his arm. “It’s going to be great, okay? I’ll see you tonight.” With that said, she waved, heading out. 

Forty-five minutes later:

“How’d your meeting with your supervisor go?” Allison asked Stiles as she, Lydia, and Stiles, let themselves be pampered with pedicures. 

“Really good.” Stiles sighed with contentment as his feet were massaged. “I was worried when he asked for the meeting. But he’s proud of the new branch and asked me to let him know if there’s anything else he or the bureau can do.”

“That’s amazing, Stiles. And you were worried.” Allison teased, punching him lightly in the arm.

“Stiles tends to have a terrible habit of underestimating himself.” Lydia pointed out and Stiles opened his mouth to argue but then closed it again. She had a point. “Are you still wanting me to come by one of the training classes?”

“Oh!’ Stiles grinned, nodding. “Yes, you and Allison both. I’ve set up a time slot next week. Does Wednesday, ten am work?”

“Works for me. Allison?” Lydia asked, and Allison nodded. 

“Sounds great.”

“Yes! Two bad ass ladies being there is going to be amazing.” Stiles pointed out before settling down to enjoy the rest of the pedicure. 

When it was done, and they were all paying for their bill, Allison frowned, speaking up. “Stiles, didn’t you say you were meeting with Malia and Peter after this?”

Stiles cursed, shoving his wallet into his pocket. “What is with me and tardiness today? Sorry! Thank you for the fun!” He quickly kissed Lydia and Allison’s cheeks before booking it outside. 

“Neither of them has any idea, huh?” Allison asked Lydia, who smiled.

“Not even a little.”

“I feel a little bad. Are you sure we shouldn’t have said anything?”

“And ruin the surprise? Trust me, it’s going to be amazing.”

“It’ll be interesting to see the results, that’s for sure.” 

Thirty minutes later…

“Stiles, if you don’t stop pacing around, I’m going to bite you.” Malia threatened.

“I’m nervous! What do you want from me?”

“For you to stop pacing. I literally just said that.” 

“Smart ass.” Stiles muttered then looked up when Peter walked into the living room. “Did you find it?”

Peter nodded, handing Stiles the small box, a family heirloom. “Do you have everything else ready?”

“Yup. I got a tuxedo at Rent-A-Tux and wow is that a Hale family thing? The eyebrows? You both are doing it perfectly right now. Almost like Derek. That is kind of creepy.”

“Tell me you’re kidding about the tuxedo. I know I agreed with my nephew’s choice of a boyfriend but please tell me you’re joking. I know your fashion style isn’t the greatest but—”

“Okay, okay, ouch. No need to insult my pride. I was kidding. I got myself a nice suit, okay? All by myself.” At the look Peter gave him Stiles blew a raspberry. “Fine. I got myself a nice suit with Allison’s help. Happy?”

“Is it red?” Malia asked with a grin and Stiles rolled his eyes. The Hales loved making Red Riding Hood jokes about him.

“Maybe, but only because I look good in red. I have to run, or Derek is going to wonder where I am. I’ll see you two later. Remember, not a word to Derek or I’m disowning you both.”

“We’re not related!” Peter and Malia both called out.

“Not yet!” Stiles called back as he headed for his jeep, grinning the whole way. 

When Stiles arrived home later, Derek was on the back porch, sitting inside the circular, tent-like porch swing they both loved spending time in when the weather was beautiful. “Hey Sexy.” Stiles grinned, crawling into the swing, and immediately cuddling up to Derek. Derek switched the book to his other hand, slipping his now free arm along Stiles’ waist so Stiles could settle more comfortably against Derek’s side. 

“Hey Light-of-my-Life.” Derek teased, good-naturedly, enjoying the huff of laughter Stiles let out.

“What’s the book of the day?”

“Lycaon.” Derek said before kissing the top of Stiles’ head, inhaling his scent. “You smell like a bunch of people.”

“It’s been a busy day. Hey Derek?”

“Hm?” Derek asked, turning a page on the book.

“Are you happy?”

Derek frowned. “What?”

“Are you happy? Like, in life, and stuff.”

“Where’s this question coming from?”

“Um, from me?”

“No, smart ass, I mean why now? What’s wrong? Did I do something?”

“What? No! No, shit, sorry I didn’t mean it that way. Sorry, I was just thinking. I’m really happy, like super freakin’ happy, and I guess I just wanted to ask you how you felt.”

“Oh.” Derek visibly relaxed, before smiling. “I’m happy, Stiles, more than you can imagine.”

“Good.” Stiles settled in more, closing his eyes.

An hour later Stiles’ alarm woke him, and he blinked awake, realizing he was alone on the swing. He reached for his phone to turn the alarm off and saw a text from Derek.

“I didn’t want to wake you since you were sleeping peacefully. But don’t forget we’re doing dinner with my family. That’s why I set an alarm for you.”

Stiles saw he had enough time to get ready and not be late for once that day, which was good, considering what was going to transpire that night. Derek had no idea what was in store for him at the dinner. And even though Stiles was nervous as hell, he was ready to take the next step with Derek. 

“How you feeling?” Scott asked Stiles as they parked in front of the building everyone had contributed into making as a sort of gathering place for pack meetings, parties, etc. 

“Nervous but excited at the same time. I just hope Derek wasn’t too suspicious at the fact that we were moving family dinner over here tonight.”

“Probably typical Derek suspicion. Hey, before we go in, I need to tell you something, Stiles.”

Stiles looked at Scott, before his eyes widened comically. “Scotty, dude, you’re awesome and all, but I don’t like you like that. Derek has my whole heart.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “Asshole. Seriously though, I just wanted to tell you I’m happy for you. Derek and you, you’re good together. So I’m happy for you.”

Stiles stared at Scott for a long moment. Scott, who had been his friend for so many years. Scott and he weren’t so close anymore since Scott had moved away and their lives got busy, but at the core, they were still friends, and it made Stiles grin to hear Scott’s words. “Thanks dude, I appreciate that. I really do.”

“Good. Now come on, you have your man to catch.”

“Hell yeah I do.” 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the building:

“There.” Cora stepped back, smiling up at Derek as she finished adjusting his tie. “Now, you look perfect.”

“Thank you, Cora.” He leaned over to kiss her forehead, before running sweaty palms down his slacks. Peter, who was standing by the door, gave Derek a thumbs up. 

“Ready big brother?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be. Malia is getting Stiles?”

“Yes. Scott text her that they were arriving so she’s meeting them on the other side. Now close your eyes.”

Derek nodded, closing his eyes, holding his hand out for hers. After a moment he felt her hand in his and a larger hand, who he knew belonged to Peter, take his free hand, as the two worked together to lead Derek inside the building. When they stopped moving, Cora murmured. “Now, Derek.”

Derek opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Malia and Scott step away from Stiles, who blinked open his eyes. Derek was aware that they were surrounded by friends and family but at the moment, all he could see was Stiles. “Hey.” Derek murmured and Stiles grinned.

“Hey back.” Stiles said before he cleared his throat. “So, this isn’t exactly family dinner but I had something else in mind.”

Derek blinked before smiling. “That’s fine. I had something else in mind too.” He explained but then his eyes widened as Stiles got down on one knee just as Derek did. “Wait. What are you doing?”

“What am I doing? What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to propose.”

“What? Der, what? I’m the one trying to propose!”

“You’re both trying to propose, you complete goobs.” Lydia informed them, affection in her tone. Derek took a quick glance around and noticed the secret smiles. 

“You all knew?”

Stiles looked around too. “Wait a minute! You all knew Derek wanted to propose to me and I wanted to propose to him and no one thought to mention it?”

“And ruin the surprise?” Malia asked, trying not to laugh. 

“You guys are all assholes!” Stiles huffed.

“Does this mean no one is proposing after all?” Allison spoke up, sounding a little worried now, afraid all the planning was backfiring now.

“Oh it’s happening.” Stiles faced Derek again, and the determination in his expression blew love through Derek fiercely. “Derek Hale, my name is Mieczysław “Stiles” Stilinski and I am madly in love with you. Will you marry me?”

Derek smiled, unable to resist. “Mieczysław “Stiles” Stilinski, my name is Derek Hale. And I am madly in love with you. Will you marry me?”

Needless to say, the two said yes to each other’s proposal and there was much cheering all around. And wouldn’t you know it? Derek and Stiles lived happily ever after. Because who doesn’t love a happy ending?


End file.
